A little cat's adventure
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: AU Ah, this is really weird, but cute, so please read and review!


**I love da world! I love reviews! (hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink) ah forget it.**

**A little cat's adventure (part 1)**

Luffy was a little kitten. He was only six weeks old but he was energetic. He loved to play with a big ball of yarn and unlike the other cats, he didn't take naps very often, instead preferring to run around and chase butterflies and such.

He had a weird colour coat. He had a black head with big, wide black eyes. The black changed to ginger along his back and then changed to a blue-black colour before his tail and down it. At the very end of his tail he had a white tip. He had at least 5 other brothers and sisters and all except one made fun of him.

One of his brothers who was a lot bigger than him. They played together and slept together and were rarely seen without the other until, the day came when they were separated. Trace, that was his brother's name, was taken away by a weird thing that his mother called a 'human'. Luffy didn't know what a human was but they looked scary and big and they were loud. Slowly, the rest of his family was taken away until only Luffy remained.

This made the poor little cat sad and he moped around, slept all the time and barely even registered that he had gotten a new yarn ball. He was lying in the sun, half asleep when another human appeared. He was wearing a black jacket and dark green pants. He looked around the place unconcernedly and the guy that Luffy saw around his home a lot appeared from behind the shed.

"Hi." the owner said.

"Hey." the new guy responded. Luffy got up and tilted his head to the side. "I heard you had some cats for sale here and I'm kinda lonely so…" Luffy walked over to them, sitting at the owner's feet and looking interestedly up at the new guy's face.

Luffy realised this guy had weird, green coloured hair and laughed.

Of course, to the humans it was a soft mewing sound. The green haired guy looked down and then crouched. Luffy watched him warily and then decided he liked him and bounded over. He jumped into the human's lap and made a spot on the dark pants and lay down. This guy was comfortable!

"Well, seems he likes you." the owner said. The new man nodded and smiled slightly, gently rubbing a hand over the kitten's odd coloured coat.

"How much?" the new guy asked. Luffy decided he definitely liked this guy and hoped he would stay.

"Don't worry about it. He's the last one and he's the runt. You can have 'im for free." the owner replied. The green haired man nodded and gently picking up the kitten, he held it on his hand. Luffy opened his eyes and twitched his whiskers before letting out a soft mew. Without warning, he was being carried away! Luffy sat up, looking around wildly.

This was a new experience, especially at this height.

Luffy looked over the edge of the man's hand and gulped.

It was a long way down. He couldn't jump off. They were heading towards some weird looking object. It had two circles on the bottom and a long black body on top. Luffy pushed back, scared, and found his tail touching something solid. The black thing was so big, Luffy realised as they approached.

Movement ceased and the black thing opened a big hatch. Luffy was placed inside on a comfy cushiony object and he dug his claws in slightly. The tall guy sat down beside him and Luffy looked up. There was some sort of window thing above him, if he could just stretch up to reach, he could see out. Sitting up and resting his little ginger paws on the inside of the door, Luffy was barely able to see out the bottom of the window.

The trees were flashing past. They were moving! How? When? Luffy dropped down onto the seat again and looked at the green haired man. He mewed softly and the man glanced at him. He reached out and hand and rubbed it gently over Luffy's head. This was nice, he could get used to this.

"Well little guy. Let's think about what to call you." the man said. Luffy perked up his ears and looked at the man, thinking he would like to know his name first. Some sort of weird connection went between the two and the man seemed to understand what Luffy was thinking.

"Oh, you wanna know my name huh? Roronoa Zolo." he said. Luffy mewed. "Well, you're a weird colour, so maybe I could call you…splotches?"

Luffy put his ears back. "No huh? Umm, paint? No. Tiny?" Luffy put his ears back further.

"Okay, sorry, umm, shorty? Runt? Blackie? God those names are lame." he muttered. Luffy agreed by meowing. The man went silent and Luffy lost interest, going back to trying to climb up the door and see out the window. He managed to get up and was balancing on the small ledge beside the window, claws digging into the fabric.

"Monkey!" Zolo said loudly, causing Luffy to jump and fall back onto the seat with a soft thump. "You climb like a monkey, but, that doesn't seem to fit. Well, it does but, something's missing off the end of it. Hmm." the car turned and they were driving up a main road, cars whizzing past the window.

Luffy grew frightened and jumped into the gap on the seat between Zolo's legs where he curled up into a little ball.

Zolo chuckled. "It's okay. They're outside, they aren't gonna hurt you. D, that's what should go next. Monkey D… something. There's still something missing. Luffy gazed up at the green haired man who at the same moment looked back down at him. The connection happened again.

"Luffy. Weird, but it seems to fit. Monkey D Luffy. That's your name." Zolo said and reached a hand down to rub Luffy's head and back again. Luffy decided that this was the nicest human he had ever had the fortune to meet. He was away from his home, but that was okay, he had someone who seemed so cool with him.

His mother had left ages ago before his brothers and sisters had been taken, so that wasn't affecting him either. The car stopped moving, or rather, Luffy noticed the trees had become stationary again.

He popped his head up and Zolo scooped the little kitten up in his hand. "We're home." he said before opening the hatch again. He was carried towards what he recognized as a house. The door was opened and Luffy looked around. It was so big!

The walls were painted a light green and the carpet was dark green, like grass. Luffy looked around from Zolo's hand and his ears twitched, his eyes sparkling. Zolo picked the kitten up by the armpits and turned the little cat to face him.

"Okay now Luffy, you be a good kitty." and he put the cat down. Luffy bounded off and Zolo watched him carefully as Luffy ran around, sniffing the couches and the carpet interestedly. Luffy then proceeded into the kitchen, his new owner following. Luffy ran around and soon found the cupboard in which the food was located. He pawed at it and meowed.

"Oh, so you found that huh? Alright, if you're hungry." Zolo said and kneeled beside the purring kitten. He pulled out a small blue dish and a box of cat food. He poured some into the bowl and Luffy sniffed interestedly at it before diving in and chowing down. He nearly ate the whole lot in one gulp.

Zolo chuckled and rubbed his hand affectionately over Luffy's head.

"Hungry kitty huh?" he said. Luffy finished the food and licked his lips, his tiny pink tongue flicking out to lick at his paw as well. He looked up at Zolo and meowed.

"What, what do you want now?" the man asked. Luffy walked over and Zolo put his hand out. Luffy rolled onto his back and batted at the hand playfully. Zolo laughed.

"Oh, you wanna play?" he said. It was a good thing Zolo's hands were calloused because Luffy's teeth were sharp and those claws were long. But no matter how Luffy tried, his weapons could not do anything to hurt the human, not that he really wanted to. Luffy rolled around on the wooden floor, batting playfully at Zolo's hand as he bobbed it around. He would place it on the ground and wriggle it and Luffy would pounce, only to find the hand was gone.

Zolo chuckled and brought the hand back to tap the little kitten gently on the head. The batting would then resume. After playing for a while, Luffy began to get tired. He yawned and purred as he curled up.

"Tired now? Geeze, you're a very emotional animal aren't you?" he asked. Luffy purred. Zolo reached down and picked the kitten up. "Well, I'm not leaving you here alone, so, you can come and sit with me in the lounge room." and Luffy was carried back into the room he had just explored. He was placed on the human's lap and there he stayed, curled up contentedly.

And so, the little cat stayed there, purring as his new owner gently stroked his fur.

Luffy was given his own little bed in Zolo's bedroom and was allowed to roam the house. He got used to leaving the house as well, for, Zolo took him everywhere he went.

It became known to the people at the gym that Roronoa Zolo never went anywhere without his cat, Monkey D Luffy. The two were inseparable. Every night they watched TV and sat on the couch, Luffy on Zolo's lap. It was a comfortable existence.

**Part 2**

_3 years later _

Luffy was no longer a skittish little kitten. He was a tall, handsome cat with a long tail. He wasn't fat like most house cats, he was slim, but not starved. The day that he was separated from his human was a cold day. He awoke in his bed the same as usual and stretched as he got up. Zolo sat up in his own bed and looked down.

"Morning Luffy. Ready for breakfast?" he asked. Luffy meowed and hurried to the door that led out to the kitchen. He paused at it, waiting for his owner to follow. Zolo chuckled.

"Alright, I'm coming." he said and got up with a yawn. The two walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Luffy ran over to his bowl and sat down, waiting. Zolo pulled out Luffy's favourite food and poured it into the bowl. Luffy dived on it, eating as quickly as his stomach allowed.

"You know, one day you're gonna choke." Zolo said from the table. Luffy paused a moment, meowed and then continued eating. There was the rustle of rain as it began to fall on the tin roof and Zolo sighed.

"Come on Luffy, we're gonna have to go a little earlier if we don't want to get caught in the storm." there was a rumble of thunder, "Too late." and he got up from the table. Luffy hurried out to the door and sat down, waiting patiently for his master to return. It wasn't long and Zolo picked him up and cuddled the little cat under the rain coat.

Luffy gave a meow and they were out in the rain, which mind you was heavier than they had first thought. Zolo winced and ran to the car and opened the door and dived in. Luffy dived into the passenger seat and began licking his wet fur.

"Oh come on, you didn't get that wet." Zolo muttered. Luffy put his ears back and continued to lick his chest. Zolo smiled.

"At least I don't have to worry about bathing you." and Luffy hissed, causing Zolo to laugh. Luffy licked his paws as they backed out of the driveway. The drive to the gym was a little longer than usual but at least there was underground parking there.

Zolo picked his cat up off the seat and held him close as he shut the door and locked it, swords already tied around his waist. They walked up the stairs and into the gym where many people shrieked and ran over to pet the little cat, who liked the attention, while the swordsman went to begin his class. A man walked up and picked Luffy up and began petting him before hurrying out the door.

Luffy meowed loudly, telling the man that he wasn't supposed to leave the gym without his master. There was a shout behind them and the man holding him broke into a run. Luffy growled and put his ears back, not happy about being catnapped. He sunk all four sets of claws in and then bit as hard as he could into the skin of the man's hand. The man howled and dropped him before giving Luffy a solid kick which caused the cat to hiss and then skitter away, tail bent into an angry position.

When Luffy finally stopped running, the rain had soaked him through and he was shivering. He wandered down an alleyway, nearly ready to collapse.

"Oh, you poor baby!" a voice said. Luffy stiffened and turned to see a human walking towards him. This one was different from his master and had a smaller body and bright orange hair. This was what he thought he had heard Zolo call, a female or a girl. Something like that. He hissed and backed away, not willing to be another human that wasn't his master. The girl human stopped and then bent down on one knee.

"Here little kitty, come on." and she held out a handful of what looked like little biscuit things. Luffy sniffed at the air and placed one foot forward, still rather timid, but the food smelled good, so he placed another paw forward. He swayed and staggered and felt hands close around his body. The girl human was picking him up. He was too tired to hiss, but he managed a pitiful growl.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Where are you from?" she talked to him non stop all the way back to wherever she was taking him. Luffy was barely conscious. She took him to one of those things that Luffy had heard his master call a 'house' he thought as he looked around. It seemed safe enough but, he wasn't any closer to getting back to his master. The girl laid

him in front of a warm fire and placed a little blanket over him. Luffy fell asleep there.

He awoke the next day to the smell of fish and jumped up, thinking he was home again but, he was still in that weird girl human's house. He looked around, stomach heaving and then he saw the small tray lying in front of him with the fish he had been smelling lying on it. He pounced onto it, finally realising he was veraciously hungry.

"Awake I see." the weird girl human's voice said. This time there was a male human beside her as well. He had blonde hair and was really thin and tall. Luffy had to crane his neck to look up at him. Luffy growled and then went back to his food.

"He's a little hostile don't you think?" the male said as white stuff curled from his mouth. Luffy finished his fish and sat down to lick his paws and clean his face.

"Well, if you got kicked out from your home, wouldn't you be?" the female returned.

"Ah, Nami, you're so understanding!" the male cried. Luffy paused, his tongue still hanging out. Kicked out? What was the female on about? He hadn't been kicked out. Zolo loved him. Surely that meant he didn't intentionally let that man take him? Luffy let out a piteous meow and lay down. Maybe Zolo _had_ let him get taken.

"Thankyou Sanji." the female named Nami said. Luffy stood up, his resolve hardening. His master couldn't have possibly kicked him out. He walked straight past the humans and then walked towards the door and to his luck, it opened and another human appeared. Luffy bolted out the door and down the sidewalk, on his way back to his master. As he ran, he heard the two human's Sanji and Nami yell,

"Usopp!" and then he turned a corner and they were gone.

Luffy wandered towards the next street corner and saw a familiar human girl standing outside a shop. He meowed happily and ran up to her, smooching against her leg.

"Luffy? What are you doing here?" she asked and bent down to pick him up. Her glasses made her face seem a little smaller and her eyes a little bigger and her short, dark hair gave her a slightly military look. If Luffy remembered correctly, this girl's name was Tashigi and she was a student at Zolo's class. He meowed again and purred.

"Come on, Zolo's been worried sick about you." and she carried him back towards a familiar street. He purred as he was taken back to the gym. Zolo was standing on the corner of the street, his hands around his mouth as he called Luffy's name. Luffy mewed happily and jumped out of Tashigi's hands to run along the sidewalk towards his master. Zolo turned as he heard a loud meow and looked down. Luffy was smooching his leg and meowing happily. Zolo sighed.

"There you are. You had me worried." he said as he leaned down and picked the cat up. "Luffy, you're a mess. What happened to you?"

"Zolo. I think I know." Tashigi said before looking over at the gym and pointing at a snobby looking man who was looking through the glass of a coffee shop, a frown on his face.

"Helmeppo." Zolo snarled before storming across the street and into the coffee shop.

"You can't have cats in here!" the owner yelled and then quailed when Zolo turned a particularly nasty glare in his direction.

"Helmeppo, get over here!" he snarled, Luffy still clutched in his hand. Helmeppo walked over, obviously scared but trying to hide it.

"What do you want?" he asked. Luffy hissed at him and Helmeppo took a step back.

"That beast isn't allowed in here." Helmeppo snapped. Zolo's eyes darkened and he smiled nastily.

"Turn around and say that to a mirror, now, let's go outside." and he reached out and grabbed onto the front of Helmeppo's shirt before dragging the now pleading boy out into the street and around a corner to slam him up against a brick wall. Tashigi came up to stand behind Zolo, her arms crossed.

"Tashigi!" Helmeppo whimpered. Zolo smiled as he pushed his hand hard into Helmeppo's chest.

"Touch my cat again and I will slice your hands from your arms." Zolo snarled. Helmeppo whimpered. Zolo let him go and then walked away.

"Tell your daddy about this, and I'll tell him all about your stealing from shops and such." Tashigi added before walking in the opposite direction that Zolo had walked in. Luffy jumped onto Zolo's shoulder and hissed at Helmeppo before they turned the corner and Zolo shifted him so his claws wouldn't rip into the shirt he was wearing.

"How about we go home and watch some TV Luffy. You must have been terrified out there, all on your own." Zolo said. Luffy meowed and purred as Zolo's hand came up to stroke his dark fur and that was it. His adventure was over, but, he was quite happy to spend his time with Zolo, because being with his master, was always an adventure.


End file.
